A Year Of Love
by Dead For All Time
Summary: Fred keeps a diary of his love for a certain someone. FredOC. FredGeorge. RR!


_**A Year Of Love  
**__Cassandra Sunn_

Ratings:PG-13 for gay twincest and other homosexual acts

Genre: Romance/Drama. Plus, I have humour in it.

Summery: Fred keeps a diary of his love for a certain someone. FredOC. FredGeorge. R+R!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the characters associated with the series. Do not sue me.

Warnings: Gayness alert! Gayness alert! siren Warning! Warning! There will be gay people in this story! You have been warned!

Mindless Dribble: Each chapter will contain one month of Fred's life. It is going to be a year. So there will be twelve chapters. Enjoy.

Key:  
"Words" talk  
(-)(-)(-) next day

-------------

**_A Year Of Love:_** **_December_**

_Dec 25_

Diary,

For once, mum got us something besides sweaters. Instead, me and George got matching diaries. Mum's lost it. We're nineteen! We don't need _diaries._

Don't most people start these things with a description? I guess. Ginny's did. As did Percy's. Well, I will, too. And I'll check George's later.

My name is Fred Weasley. Like I said, I'm nineteen years old. George is my twin brother. People used to not be able to tell us apart, but now I have longer hair. It's a couple inches past my shoulders and it's usually in a ponytail. George's hair barely reaches his chin. It looks good on him, though.

I have one sister, Ginny. She's the youngest. My younger brother's name is Ron. I have three older brothers. Percy, Bill, and Charlie. Bill and Charlie are cool, but Percy's a prick. His boyfriend, Oliver Wood, is cool, though.

I guess I'm kind of glad mum got this for me. I really need to tell this to someone and a piece of paper can't judge. Unless mum put a spell on it.

I'm going to Hell. No, I haven't killed anyone. Not yet, at least. I love someone. Someone I shouldn't love. Not this way. Ever. I don't know how it happened. I mean, I just woke up one day and, _BAM!_, I was in love. I'm serious, I sat up and said, "I'm in love with him."

Good thing George was still asleep. He would have bugged me nonstop to find out who it is. Especially since it's a guy.

Wait until he finds out it's him.

(-)(-)(-)

_Dec 27_

Diary,

Sorry I skipped a day. The joke shop was so full, I just about collapsed when I got home. I was so tired!

Anyway, continuing on from the last entry. It was such a relief to finally get it out. I can't tell anyone! It's incest. _Gay_ incest. I mean, if it was just gay, I could talk to Harry or Oliver, but it's not.

Harry had a lot of trouble when it came out that he and Draco Malfoy were a couple. Mum went insane. _"Why couldn't he find some nice girl, like Ron did. Why?"_ I couldn't believe mum said Ron was better! Of course, she is rather fond of Hermione . So happy when Ron asked her out.

I'm getting off topic here. Gay would be no problem. Most people accepted Percy and Oliver. Why did it have to be my brother? My _twin_ brother! Oh, this is so bad! I'm going to Hell. Maybe if I don't act on my feelings... Yes, I just wont act on them! Bottle my feelings up. I'm sure there's a spell somewhere. A potion maybe.

Leave them alone and they'll go away.

(-)(-)(-)

_Dec 28_

Diary,

They're not going away. Okay, as long as I don't act on them.

(-)(-)(-)

_Dec 29_

Diary,

I acted on them.

Oh, man, I don't even know how it happened!

I was just messing around with this new joke dart. I'll knock people out for as long as the dart is in their neck. Anyway, I thought it would be funny to try it out on George, so I shot him while he was walking into the bedroom. Good news, it works perfectly.

So I went over to remove the dart, but he looked so cute sprawled out on the floor, and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. I know, I know, bad me, but it was so nice! The feel of his lips beneath mine. It was like heaven! I just wish he had been kissing back. I ended up having to take a really cold shower before removing the dart. George had no idea what I had done, but he was pretty pissed that I used a dart on him. He ended up chasing me around the house, trying to curse me. Childish of him.

It was kind of fun. I imagined that he was chasing me because he loved me and when he caught me, he would kiss me. No such luck. I end up on the floor in a Full Body Bind. He can really be an ass sometimes. He left me there for, like, three hours! When he finally let me loose, I punched him. I don't think we're going to get much sleep tonight. I just know he'll curse me again if I fall asleep. I'm sure he thinks the same as me.

(-)(-)(-)

_Dec 30_

Diary,

Crap, crap, crap! Last night, in the little sleep I ended up getting, I had a sex dream about George. A very vivid sex dream. Realistic. Wonderful.

Anyway, I wake up with a hard-on and George smirking over me. "You were moaning," he said.

Shit!

He asked who it was about. I said I didn't know, but he didn't seem to believe me. Could I have said his name? I hope not.

I found George's diary. Still blank. And there were no charms on it. I wonder why he hasn't written in his. It's incredibly liberating. I mean, look at me! I'm using big words! Correctly!

George hasn't seem to have read mine. Not yet, at least. I hope the charms I put on this thing are strong enough. I think I'll put a few more on. Paranoid, me? I think not! Okay, maybe.

(-)(-)(-)

_Dec 31_

Diary,

Another busy day. I'm barely awake right now. People buying everything that explodes. And that's a lot of stuff.

We're introducing the Knock-Out Darts tomorrow, along with this sweet that makes you go blind for an hour. It's great. George tried it out on Ron. Boy, was Hermione mad!

I decided that the only way to deal with my problem is to get a boyfriend. That way, I wont jump George because that would be cheating! See, perfect plan. I am so brilliant! I've already met someone who seems to like me. His name is Calvin. He's really nice. He graduated Hogwarts a year before me (of course, I didn't really graduate) and he was in Ravenclaw. I think I'll ask him out.

---------------------

Well, how did you like it? I hope a lot!

Okay, time to review!


End file.
